The Three Blades
by Redslyfox98
Summary: Three 14 year old assassins have to work together to learn about their past
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The three

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted_

What pops up in your head when the word assassin pops up? Do you think of a huge man with a gun shooting someone in the back of the head? A man going around killing people just for the fun of it? Bet you don't think of three fourteen year olds. Well that's what we are. Brandon, Juan and I. We are assassins.

Anthony was studying when he heard his dog start barking and his bell ring. Anthony ran down the stairs to open the door already knowing who it was. He opened the door and there, as he already anticipated, were Brandon and Juan. It was Saturday, one of their many training days. In their hands they both held cages, Brandon was carrying his cobra. Anthony wasn't really sure what kind of cobra specifically but, to be honest, he didn't care very much. Juan had his fox Kyuu with him.

They all went to Anthony's backyard, Juan and Brandon let their animals out of their cages. The animals, including Anthony's dog all went to go play together. None of them really knew how that worked but the animals always came back uninjured and happy so they weren't worried. And they never had to worry about space; Anthony's Grandfather was rich so he had a mansion with a huge backyard.

Brandon, Juan and, Anthony all knew what to do so they quickly got to their places and waited. As they anticipated Anthony's Grandfather Desmond walked outside. They all bowed. "You all know what today is correct?" his voice was that of a wise old experienced old man. "Yes." They all said in unison. "Good" he said. It was a sparring day, every once in a while Anthony, Brandon, and Juan had to spar each other. You lose if you get knocked out, quit, or if you get seriously injured.

"Brandon and Anthony" he said. Brandon and Anthony stepped forward. "Choose your weapons" he said. They both walked up to a table filled with hundreds of weapons. Anthony, being a sword expert, chose a short black sword with a cord wrapped handle and some throwing knives. Brandon chose a wooden staff and some kunai. They both stepped away from the tables and back to their positions.

Anthony looked at Brandon and smirked, they all knew if Anthony had a short sword in his hand Brandon stood no chance. Brandon looked at Anthony, and then at his side where his kunai were and smiled. Everyone knew Brandon had the best accuracy, he almost never missed. If he threw something and was aiming for something in particular it was impossible for him to miss. So they were pretty equal. "Fight!" Desmond yelled. And so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brandon

As soon as Brandon heard the word fight his first instinct was to throw a kunai. So that's what he did. Anthony already saw this coming so he managed to move to the side just enough to not get seriously injured, but he did get cut in his left arm. Brandon knew a little cut like that would only serve to annoy Anthony. Brandon knew not to get too close to Anthony while he had a sword in his hand, but he couldn't just run around throwing kunai the whole fight.

Juan laughed in the background realizing Brandon's situation. Juan was the biggest and strongest of the three so he wouldn't hesitate to go straight towards Anthony and fight him hand to hand. Brandon was the smallest and weakest so his last resort was to fight hand to hand, but he knew he could do it. He was a great fighter, still not better than Anthony although.

Anthony ran towards Brandon at an amazing speed, Anthony was of course the fastest of the three. Brandon grabbed his staff and got in a defensive position ready to intercept Anthony's attack. When Anthony was within five feet of Brandon, Brandon threw two kunai directly at Anthony. Anthony reacted quickly enough to block one kunai with his sword but he was hit with the other in his leg. He let out a small yelp dropped his sword and grabbed his leg in pain.

Brandon took this opportunity to attack. Brandon hit Anthony's other leg dropping him to the floor and tried to hit him in the head. But Anthony pulled the kunai out of his leg and blocked the staff in what seemed less than a second. Brandon was amazed, although he didn't show it. Juan sat on the side with a smile. Knowing the real fight had just begun. Anthony seemed to forget about all the pain in his leg as he grabbed his sword of the floor and did a backflip away from Brandon. Both Anthony and Brandon got in their own specific fighting positions.

This time Brandon charged Anthony. Brandon tried to hit Anthony with his staff many, many times, but Anthony blocked and dodged everything Brandon threw at him. After his failed attack attempt Brandon fell back and tried to make a sort of strategy. "Anthony is the best sword fighter I've ever seen," Brandon thought." I'll have to fight him hand to hand to have even the slightest chance of winning."

Brandon looked at Anthony; there was blood all over his leg and arm. But he looked like he was ready to take on the world. Brandon knew he probably was. Anthony works best when the odds are stacked against him, so when he has a good chance of losing he has the best chance of winning. Confusing right?

Anthony got tired of waiting for Brandon to attack so he decided it was his turn to attack. Anthony ran towards Brandon full speed, Brandon lifted his staff; Anthony raised his sword to block it, but Brandon threw a kunai at Anthony's hand. Anthony saw the kunai and knew the only way he wouldn't be able to move his hand in time if he had the weight of the sword in his hand so he dropped it. Then Brandon kicked Anthony in his chest making him fly across the yard. Anthony landed on his back and stayed there for a few seconds and then got back up slowly. He was breathing heavily. Brandon had yet to suffer a single injury, he was in perfect condition.

"So, you do know you're getting your ass handed to you by Brandon right?" Juan asked Anthony with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Anthony yelled.

"You would normally have me on the floor by now Anthony" Brandon said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Anthony said calmly, "Now shut up and fight me."

Brandon smiled, "There we go Anthony, that's the normal you," he said.

Brandon and Anthony ran towards each other. Brandon swung at Anthony with his staff. Anthony was way ahead of Brandon. Anthony grabbed the staff and kicked Brandon on the side of his head. Brandon released the staff and Anthony had it in his hands. Brandon put his arms up ready to be hit with his own weapon. But Anthony broke the staff in half and threw it across the yard. Brandon knew what he was about to do.

Brandon threw a punch at Anthony, Anthony ducked and uppercutted Brandon. Brandon stepped back and shook his head. Anthony then punched Brandon in the nose making him bleed. Brandon knew it was over right there, but he couldn't give up. So when Anthony threw another punch he dodged it and punched Anthony in the eye. Anthony looked surprised. Brandon then went to go throw another punch but Anthony grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the face.

And it was all over, Brandon fell to the floor unconscious. Anthony dropped to his knees in front of Brandon, breathing extremely heavily.

"You won Anthony," Juan said.

Anthony stuck his middle finger out at Juan and then also fell unconscious.


End file.
